Hyaluronidases are a family of enzymes that degrade hyaluronic acid (also known as hyaluronan or hyaluronate), an essential component of the extracellular matrix and a major constituent of the interstitial barrier. By catalyzing the hydrolysis of hyaluronic acid, hyaluronidase lowers the viscosity of hyaluronic acid, thereby increasing tissue permeability. As such, hyaluronidases have been used, for example, as a spreading or dispersing agent in conjunction with other agents, drugs and proteins to enhance their dispersion and delivery. Hyaluronidases also have other therapeutic and cosmetic uses. Because of the increasing use of hyaluronidases for therapeutic and cosmetic uses, there is a need for large-scale quantities of purified hyaluronidase. Therefore, among the objects herein, it is an object to provide methods for the production and purification of hyaluronidases.